Halloween Special
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: A Halloween one shot of Zexal and Arc V so everyone enjoy!


**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! And happy Halloween!**

 **Darka: Since when did you do Halloween one shots?**

 **Aurasoul: Starting now and this is different a mix of Zexal and Arc V.**

 **Yuto: That explains why I'm here then.**

 **Darka: Wait why though?**

 **Aurasoul: Cause people will be meeting your kids.**

 **Hotaru and Manami rushing in: What?!**

 **Darka gaping: Youre joking.**

 **Aurasoul: I'm not so someone please do a disclaimer.**

 **Yuto: I'll go Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh Zexal or Arc V only her OCs except Haru and Schwan who belong to Durbe the Barian and she doesn't own the song Calling all the Monsters.**

 **Aurasoul grinning: Thanks Yuto and I'm sorry if I might be a bit OOC with the characters so for now enjoy!**

 **The sisters: Hold it!**

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of classes for Heartland Dueling School walking outside were Yuto, Shun Kurosaki, Ruri Kurosaki, and a girl around Ruri's age who has waist length silver hair, teal bangs, gray eyes, pale skin, wearing a white blouse, black pants, gray boots, a gray and light blue trench coat, and a rose red pendant named Misaki Tenjo(Darka and Kaito's daughter) of the Spade Branch and close friends Shun fuming as they walked. "Shun calm down it was just one lost", Yuto said with a strained smile.

"Compared to all his other loses against Aoi(Manami and Shark's son) it wasn't all bad", Misaki smiled, naming her cousin.

"Shut up Misaki", Shun scoffed.

"So what's the score now"? Ruri asked.

"Lets see… I'm pretty sure now 27 wins with 30 loses a not bad score really for either Shun or Aoi", Misaki said.

"That's for sure", Yuto nodded.

"I will get him next time though", Shun said.

"Isn't that what you said last time"? Misaki asked giggling.

"Misaki"! Shun said, making the three laugh.

"Hey guys"!

They turned to see their other friends and Misaki's other cousins from the Diamond Branch, Schwan Stone who was short for his age due to prematurity, White hair, golden eyes, pale skin, wearing light blue shirt, white pants, and sneakers. The shirt has an image of a wing on one side of the chest, Haru Krieger who was tall, with black hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, wearing a grey shirt, black pants and boots, and bomber jacket Rei Arclight who was around Shun's age with mid back vermillion hair that was in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a lose long sleeve red-orange shirt, brown jacket vest, dark brown legging pants, brown and gold boots, silver bracelets, and a gold feather earring (Hotaru and Quinton's daughter), and Hikari Arclight around Yuto's age with waist length cerulean blue hair, one red eye and one green eye, wears a rose pink, brown, and white frilly dress that reaches her mid leg, white boots, a blue and white headband, blue earrings, and a red gem gold bracelet (Trey Arclight and Astrana's daughter). "Hey guys what took you"? Ruri smiled.

"Sorry Rei wanted to see who she was going to duel tomorrow and it took a while", Schwan said.

"So who are you dueling Rei"? Misaki asked.

"Someone in the Clover Branch. Speaking of clover, Where are our Clover Branch friends"? Rei asked.

"They're not here yet", Yuto said.

"Eh? Usually they come out first then we do", Haru said surprised.

"I think they're waiting on Aoi I heard Sakaki-sensei wanted to talk with him after his duel with Shun", Hikari said.

"He's not in trouble is he"? Ruri asked worried.

"Not that we heard so I don't think so", Hikari said.

"Rikki get back here"!

Someone ran past them in a flash shocking them as they looked. "Was that Aoi just now"? Haru asked.

"He said Rikki just now. Did he mean his Tribal Thunder Eagle Rikki"? Yuto asked.

Yuto, Shun, and Ruri knew of their friends' ability to see Duel Monster Spirits considering knowing them since childhood. "Must be and I always wondered how a cool headed guy like Aoi could handle Rikki", Haru remarked.

"Rikki isn't that bad Haru", Schwan frowned.

"No offence Schwan I like my winged beast monster as much as you, Ruri, and Shun but even Rikki can give me a headache", Rei chuckled.

"Rikki won't save you Aoi"!

They jumped to see Aoi's twin sister Nariko who had purple hair that falls past her shoulders in ringlets, silver bangs, blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a blue and white dress, light gray stockings, a white cardigan, gray boots, a blue and yellow gem necklace, and blue earrings running with fellow Clover Branch classmates Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama. "Woah now cousin", Misaki said, grabbing Nariko's arm.

Nariko squeaked nearly falling but Hikari grabbed her other arm to stop her fall. "Thanks Hikari. And why did you stop me Misaki"?! Nariko yelled at her cousin.

"I can get why Aoi is chasing Rikki. But why are you chasing Aoi"? Misaki asked.

"It's a bluff that's why"! Nariko said.

"Bluff"? Shun questioned.

"Yeah after his talk with Sakaki-sensei when we tried to get Aoi to tell us what happened Rikki appeared and Aoi chased after him", Allen explained.

"And I know for a fact Rikki is in on it Aoi doesn't want to tell us what's going on", Nariko frowned.

"Just leave it be", Misaki sighed.

"Eh"?! Nariko and Allen said shocked.

"You know how Aoi is if he doesn't want to tell us we shouldn't pressure him besides you know he likes to keep his secrets", Misaki said, as they walked.

"That's for sure", Nariko grumbled.

"But aren't you worried for him"? Sayaka asked.

"If something is bothering Aoi he knows he can tell us we'll wait until then", Misaki said.

The three looked at one another and sighed knowing she was right Rei grinned patting Misaki's back. "That's why you're the leader of the group Misaki", she said.

"Heh I don't know about that", Misaki chuckled.

"On another note anyone excited about the Halloween party"?

"Heck yeah I am", Haru grinned.

"Same here", Schwan smiled.

"Halloween party"? Allen and Sayaka asked.

"Oh yeah you two are the only ones who don't know", Hikari smiled.

"You see every year Misaki's mom, our aunt Darka, holds a Halloween party at the Crimson Shrine", Nariko explained.

"We get invited every year", Ruri smiled, motioning to herself, Shun, and Yuto.

"And as of today you three are invited", Haru grinned.

"Eh? Is that ok"? Sayaka asked worried.

"Don't worry about it mom won't mind she always tells us we can invite classmates from school", Misaki smiled.

"Awesome! That's for inviting us", Allen grinned.

"And we can do you guys one better too and take you there", Misaki said.

"I thought the restaurant was closed to decorate", Yuto said surprised.

"Mom won't mind us going there and plus".

Misaki got out a key from her jacket pocket. "I got a spare key of the restaurant", she smiled.

"Sly work", Shun smirked, making Misaki smile.

* * *

The Crimson Shrine had gone through quite renovations after Darka Tenjo became the new owner now larger and grander as the group walked to it. "Wow I can't believe your mom owns this place", Allen said to Misaki awed.

"Originally this place belonged to mom's mom my grandma Katsumi before mom decided to take over once grandma retired so in a way this place is a Shinori spot", Misaki said, as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Shinori"? Sayaka said confused.

"Our moms' maiden names", Rei said.

"My mom Hotaru, Misaki's mom Darka, and Aoi and Nariko's mom Manami are sisters their maiden name being Shinori before they married".

They walked in and they all gasped awed to see the wonderful orange, black, and white Halloween decorations. "Wow amazing"! Allen said awed.

"Even the lights have an amazing amber glow"! Ruri said awed.

"Or moms know how to really decorate", Rei grinned, wrapping her arms around Misaki and Nariko.

"That's for sure it gets amazing every year", Yuto smiled.

"Glad you think so Yuto-kun".

They turned to see Misaki's mother Darka Tenjo her once very long silver hair was now down to her shoulder blades wearing a long sleeve white blouse, black jeans, boots, her locket, key, and also now a white gold violet gemmed wedding ring. "Hey mom", Misaki smiled, hugging Darka.

"Hello dear. And I take it you all like the decorations"? Darka asked with a smile.

"There amazing ", Ruri smiled.

"How did you make the lights in such a beautiful amber color"? Sayaka asked.

"My uncle is a glassmaker I asked him if he could make some special glass orbs to put over the lights to shine through", Darka explained, getting out an amber glassed opened orb.

"That's impressive", Shun smiled.

"Why thank you Shun. So you all will be coming to the Halloween Party"? Darka asked, putting away the orb.

"Yeah and is it ok to invite our friends Allen and Sayaka here"? Hikari asked.

"Of course you know I never mind now remember Halloween night at 9:30", Darka said.

"We know Aunt Darka don't worry we won't forget", Rei grinned.

"Well alright you guys can keep looking around and make sure to lock up once you leave", Darka smiled, walking off.

* * *

"I'm really excited for this party"! Allen said.

They were at a café after leaving the Crimson Shrine all sitting with drinks. "So you guys will be doing your tradition too"? Yuto asked Misaki, Nariko, and Rei.

"What tradition"? Sayaka asked curiously.

"Every Halloween an hour before the party these guys along with Aoi go off somewhere before coming to the party", Shun said, motioning to the three.

"Can we go with you guys this year Rei"? Schwan asked.

"Oh I don't know Schwan", Rei said with a light frown.

"Come on Schwan use to puppy dog eyes", Haru whispered, knowing like everyone else Rei could never say no to Schwan.

But before, Schwan or Rei could say anything.

"Forget it".

They jumped and looked up shocked to see someone who looked nearly identical to Nariko except his hair brushed his shoulders in the same style as his dad with blue tips, wearing a dark blue almost black shirt, a black and yellow leather jacket, black pants, gray shoes, a blue gem bracelet, and a yellow gem wristband glaring at them. "Aoi"! Ruri gasped.

"Dang it"! Haru groaned.

"Oh really Aoi it wouldn't hurt to let them come", Misaki sighed.

"Yeah let us come"! Allen voiced.

"So you honestly can say that nothing will happen"? Aoi questioned Misaki, ignoring Allen.

"Well I", Misaki frowned.

"Exactly my point so forget it", Aoi said, taking a seat.

"Ruri-san do you think you can maybe"? Schwan asked with a whisper.

"You got it", Ruri smiled, before facing Aoi who had just ordered his drink.

"Aoi-kun".

"Oh no", Aoi thought, facing Ruri and twitched to see she had the look of a kick puppy.

"Can't we please come with you guys this year for Halloween"? She asked.

The others quietly giggled and chuckled even Shun who was smirking amused everyone knew that Ruri was the only person besides Nariko who could wrap their fingers around him but Aoi wasn't backing down. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work Ruri"! He hissed.

"Amp it up", Yuto whispered with a light grin.

Ruri nodded and moved closer to Aoi making him flinch. "Please Aoi we promise to be careful", she cooed, like a dove.

"This isn't fair Ruri", Aoi frowned.

"All is fair in these games", Hikari whispered with a grin.

Aoi looked at Ruri then sighed. "You promise to be careful"? He asked.

"Absolutely", Ruri nodded.

"Fine you can come then", Aoi said with a sigh.

"Yay", Ruri smiled.

"And Ruri wins this battle", Haru smirked.

"Shut up Haru", Aoi hissed.

"Ok so you guys meet up with us 8:30 in front of the entrance to the woods", Nariko instructed.

"The woods"? Schwan said surprised.

"Why go there"? Sayaka asked worried.

"You'll find out soon enough", Misaki grinned.

* * *

"What time is it Ruri"?

"Its 8:20 I told you we were early".

Ruri, Shun, Yuto, Allen, and Sayaka were in front of the woods Ruri dressed as Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale, Shun dressed as one of his Raidraptor Falcons, Yuto as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Sayaka as Fairy Cheer Girl, and Allen as Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf. "Besides Haru and Schwan aren't here yet", Allen said.

"We're here"!

They looked to see Haru and Schwan walking to them Haru dressed as a shinigami with even a scythe and plague doctor mask while Schwan was dressed as a swan prince. "Cool costumes you guys", Allen grinned.

"Is that a real scythe Haru"? Yuto asked surprised, taking a good look at the scythe.

"I got it from Aunt Hotaru said it was an antique so I have to be careful with it but it does tie the outfit together", Haru grinned, putting down his mask.

"Sure does", Sayaka agreed, a bit awed.

"And your prince costume really is great Schwan", Ruri smiled.

"Thanks Ruri it's based off of being a swan prince", Schwan smiled.

"You know knowing Rei once she sees you she'll"-

"Ah! You look wonderful Schwan"!

And at once before Shun could finish Schwan was glomped by Rei who cooed nuzzling Schwan's head. "Glomp you", Ruri finished for a sweatdropping Shun as she giggled.

"Rei quit it"! Schwan struggled out of Rei's hold.

"Yeah Rei you might suffocate him", Hikari said, walking over.

"Oops sorry Schwan", Rei said quickly letting go.

They then looked to see the their costumes Rei wore a dark blue, black, and white color scheme of a phoenix costume the off the shoulder wing/sleeves having stars on them and she also wore a black and dark blue bird mask the colors made her vermillion hair vibrantly glow.

Hikari wore a white and brown miko costume her hair tied back with a white ribbon and even having a wooden bow and quiver. "You guys look impressive", Shun remarked with a smile.

"Thanks Shun", Rei smiled happily, moving her mask to the side of her head.

"Did you make the mask yourself Rei? It looks incredible", Ruri said, looking at the mask.

"Actually yeah took me a few weeks to make it", Rei said.

"Totally worth it", Haru grinned.

"And your costume looks lovely Hikari", Sayaka said.

"Thanks Aunt Manami helped me sew it together", Hikari said cheerfully.

"So where are Misaki and the twins"? Yuto asked.

"We're here".

They looked to see Misaki and Nariko walking to them Misaki's costume was like light knight armor with a sheath on her hip and a blue gray cape that had the image of a dragon on it while Nariko wore a princess like dress colored blue and violet that brushed the floor with black heels and a silver tiara. "Wow you guys look amazing", Allen said awed.

"Very pretty", Ruri and Sayaka smiled.

"Thanks now come on lets go", Misaki said.

"But what about Aoi"? Ruri asked surprised.

"Aoi is going to meet up with us there", Nariko said.

"So lets get going", Rei said.

They then began walking in the woods being careful of their steps as they walked. "So where are we going"? Shun asked.

"Don't worry you'll find out and you're going to love it", Rei grinned.

"How many years have you been doing this"? Sayaka asked.

"Three years, right"? Schwan asked.

"Sounds about right", Misaki said.

"But why here of all places"? Shun asked.

"You'll find out", Nariko smiled.

Shun frowned in annoyance making the girls giggle and the guys smiling amused as they walked until.

"We're here", Rei said.

They looked and gasped to see an old black manor that looked very old and had a very eerie feel to it. "Well come on", Rei said.

"Wait we're going in there"?! Allen gaped.

"What scared Allen"? Nariko smirked.

"No of course not"! Allen said.

"Um are you sure its ok"? Schwan asked worried.

"Don't worry Schwan Im sure its safe", Haru assured, before facing his cousins.

"Right"?

"Of course we wouldn't bring you someplace dangerous", Rei said offended.

"Well let go then", Yuto said.

"Come on then Aoi is already inside", Hikari said, walking to the manor.

Sayaka looked worried but Ruri touched her shoulder giving her an assuring smile Sayaka smiled back as they then walked to the manor Misaki opening the door even the inside was a bit old and dark as they slowly walked in the four taking the lead as they walked. "You know there is a myth about this place I can tell you", Hikari said.

"Lets not", Shun said, but Hikari continued.

"You see this place was built a long time ago a rich family use to live here the kids were duelists too but then one day there was an incident that forced them to leave leaving behind their cards the spirits in the cards felt hurt by this their cries of sadness echo in this very manor in these very walls".

"Hikari quit it", Haru frowned.

"Getting scared Haru"? Yuto teased his face a bit pale.

"Says the guy paling over here", Haru said.

Then Misaki opened doors to show a ballroom of sorts the lights actually on and dimmed and showing instruments at the stage. "The lights work"? Sayaka said shocked.

"Instruments"? Schwan said confused, as Hikari continued.

"Their cries ring on in this manor wishing for someone to sooth their ache to sooth their loneliness".

"AHHH"! Ruri and Sayaka screamed.

"Sayaka"! Allen gasped.

"Ruri what's wrong"?! Shun quickly questioned.

"S-something touched our shoulders"! Sayaka squeaked in fear.

"Relax its just me".

Then Aoi stepped up from the shadows dressed in a sea pirate costume lifting up his black and blue feathered hat smirking. "But really though. Getting spooked on what Hikari's been telling you"? He asked amused.

"Oh shut up Aoi", Ruri pouted.

"Everything set up Aoi"? Nariko asked her twin.

"Of course everything is set. What do you take me for"? He sighed.

"Ok will someone please tell us already about why you guys come here every Halloween"? Haru asked.

"Yeah we're still confused here Misaki", Yuto said to his childhood friend.

Misaki smiled as she, Rei, Nariko, Hikari, and Aoi walked to the stage. "Well to put it simply we come here to sooth the spirits the myth Hikari told you guys is real", she said.

"It is"?! Allen and Schwan said shocked.

"Yup we found this place years ago we tried talking them into leaving with us but insisted on staying so we decided to come here every Halloween to sooth them with music they adore it", Rei grinned.

"But how do you get the lights here and the instruments working"? Shun questioned.

"You can thank Aoi here he has the magic touch on this kind of stuff", Nariko smiled.

"And so now relax and enjoy the show", Misaki smiled.

"And don't get too scared", Hikari grinned.

"What's that suppose to mean"? Haru asked.

But they just went to the stage Aoi going to the DJ equipment, Nariko on the drums, Rei at the keyboard, Hikari holding a base, and Misaki getting a guitar as she went to the mic nodding to the others as they began playing and Misaki beginning to sing.

Misaki: _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

Hikari and Nariko: _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

Everyone gasped and shrieked to see Duel Monster spirits appearing from the walls and floor as they sang. "Look at them all"! Haru gaped.

"And we can cause we can see them"! Allen said.

"You can see them"?! Schwan and Haru gasped shocked.

They all nodded watching the Duel Monster spirits cheer and dance as Misaki sang.

Misaki: _Heart thumps and you jump_

 _Comin' down with goosebumps!_

 _You dared to go there_

 _I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

Hikari and Nariko: _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

"AHH"! Sayaka shrieked, a Zombie Duel monster scared her as it crackled in amusement.

Misaki: _If you stayed in too late_

 _To be getting afraid_

 _This scene's extreme…_

 _I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

Hikari and Nariko: _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

Misaki: _Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Here we go…_

All three: _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Misaki: _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

"AHHH"! Ruri shrieked, being scared by a Zombowwow, who barked cheering.

All three: _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Misaki: _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

"I don't know to call this terrifying or awesome", Allen said, watching some of the Duel Monster Spirits dancing.

"How about both? Wooh! You guys go"! Haru cheered.

"He's just going with it", Shun said, sweatdropping.

"That's what Haru does best", Schwan said, sweatdropping with a smile.

"But you have to admit this is something", Yuto smiled.

Misaki: _You hide or you try…_

 _Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

 _We thrill to your chill…_

 _B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

Hikari and Nariko: _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

Misaki: _We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

 _More fun if you run!_

 _I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

Hikari and Nariko: _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Ehh ehh_

Misaki: _Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Here we go…_

All three: _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Misaki: _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

"AHHH! Oh come on"! Allen groaned, after being scared by a Zombie Master making the others laugh.

All three: _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Hikari and Nariko: _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

Misaki: _Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

Rei: _Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

Aoi: _Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

All of them: _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Misaki: _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

They all gasped now to see their duel monsters now as they all cheered by the singing all coming together as the singing went on.

All: _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Hikari and Nariko: _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

Misaki: _We're comin' to get you!_

"BOOO"! All Duel Monster Spirits screeched.

"AHHHHH"! They all screamed.

The five on stage laughed at their friends' frightened faces as they all bowed thee Duel Monster spirits cheered before disappearing they got off stage and walked to the others. "So what do you guys think"? Rei asked grinning.

"That was great! You even got Shun scared"! Ruri giggled.

"I was surprised"! Shun said.

"So this is what you do every year"? Schwan asked.

"Yeah pretty much aa different Halloween theme song every year the Duel Monsters love it", Misaki smiled.

"And we're coming with you guys every year for now on", Haru grinned.

"Oh yeah", Allen agreed with a grin.

"I was afraid they were going to say that", Aoi sighed.

They all laughed as Sayaka checked her watch and gasped. "Oh no if we don't hurry we'll be late for the party"! She gasped.

* * *

"Don't worry Sayaka we know a short cut", Hikari grinned.

And the group opened the doors to the Crimson Shrine panting while some still laughing. "That's the last time we're taking your short cuts", Yuto said.

"Oh relax Yuto it got us here though", Misaki giggled.

"About time you guys showed up".

They looked up to see Hotaru and Darka smiling at them Hotaru dressed as Millennium Blazing Phoenix and Darka dressed as Rose Enchantress. "Haha sorry mom it took us a while", Rei laughed.

"Well the party just started with the guests here go have fun and mingle", Darka said.

"Right"! They all said.

"You know thers something Im wondering", Shun said to Rei, as they watched Yuto, Misaki, Ruri, and Aoi talking Ruri and Misaki laughing.

"What is it"? Rei asked, as she drank some punch.

"How were we able to see spirits? We never could before", Shun said.

Rei thought for a moment as she watched Haru, Nariko, Allen, Sayaka, and Schwan talking while Haru ate some cookies. "Halloween magic"? She suggested.

"Rei please", Shun sighed, making her laugh.

"Hahaha! Ok Im sorry but to be honest Shun even I don't know how you guys are now able to see them you guys just probably gained the ability", she shrugged.

"Just like that"? He questioned.

Again she shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it now come on it's a party try some of Aunt Darka's cupcakes", she grinned, holding up one.

Shun looked at her then sighed with a smile taking it as they enjoyed the party.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Darka: We have kids wow.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah you do and I might do oneshots about them so until then everyone please read and review!**


End file.
